glee_on_top_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
[Setting: The CEO of Fox's Office. Angie aka DisneyGleekQueen101 is sitting down in a chair infront of the CEO's desk. The CEO is seen reading a script.] CEO: The script is really good. DisneyGleekQueen101: Thank you! CEO: But... gets on her knees DisneyGleekQueen101: Please sir! CEO: Look, I'm sorry really Angie but do you remember that last time you did a tv show. DisneyGleekQueen101: It's not my fault everyone from Glee: New Directions Forever quit! CEO: All the actors and actresses from that show told me you physically and verbally abused them. We even have hidden camera footage to prove it. CEO turns on a TV and it shows DisneyGleekQueen101 abusing the cast Glee: New Directions Forever DisneyGleekQueen101: Hey I'm still good friends with Lea! CEO: Lea Michele put a restraining order on you. DisneyGleekQueen101: Look Glee is over now, and I'm really sorry about they way I treated everyone. If you give me another I chance I swear I'll behave. CEO: Fine. gets up. DisneyGleekQueen101: Yeah! Thank you! CEO: Your welcome, but you know it's gonna take months for audi- DisneyGleekQueen101: Oh you don't need to worry about that. holds up a cast list DisneyGleekQueen101: I already held auditons before hand, I also got singing voices too, because almost everyone on the can't really sing. CEO: Great! Wait...Emmy Rossum is apart of the cast?! nods her head CEO: No way! I'm a huge fan! How did you get her? DisneyGleekQueen101: Oh we're actually really close, you see my mom's cousin's wife's friend's sister's husband's doctor knows Emmy Rossum. I don't actually know Emmy Rossum and mom's cousin's wife's friend's sister's husband's doctor does not know Emmy Rossum. CEO: Okay then you got yourself a deal. DisneyGleekQueen101: Thank you sir! CEO: We'll see you and the cast at Paramout Studios tomorrow. The Next Day... CEO of Fox, DisneyGleekQueen101, and the entire cast and crew get onto Paramout Studios and into the Glee:On Top Of The World Set CEO: Okay Angie, if you need anything just contact us okay. nods her head CEO: And please be nice. DisneyGleekQueen101: I will. she bats her eyes and tries to act cute. Then the CEO leaves. DisneyGleekQueen101 turns to face the cast DisneyGleekQueen101: Alright bitches! You better get your butts to the set now or your gonna have to talk to this! pulls out a whip and everyone runs away to the set Gregg Sulkin (To China Anne McClain): I can't believe we have to work with her again! China Anne McClain: Ditto. Dianna Agron (To Gregg and China): I know right. Emmy Rossum: Why does her mom's cousin's wife's friend's sister's husband's doctor know me!? gets into the directors chair DisneyGleekQueen101: Alright! Now let's get this show on the road! Lights! Camera! Action! theme music plays.Then the title pops up "GLEE: On Top Of The World" I know this was pretty short, but I heard Glee Wikia wasn't gonna be active that much anymore and people are starting leave, so I just wanted to give out the message before it's too late. Hey now that Glee's over maybe we could fangirl/fanboy about this. I'll finish this episode once I finish the character's pages.